candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 425/Versions
This level has had the most versions out of any other, with nine (excluding minor adjustments and mechanics changes). Timeline and /May 2015/15-move bombs, 3 wrapped candy + striped candy combinations, 200 blue candies. |v8=6th/May 2015/ /15-move bombs, 5 wrapped candy + striped candy combinations, 200 blue candies. |v9=7th/ and / and /Tornadoes replaced with lucky candies. |v10=8th/ and / /Only need to collect 100 blue candies and 3 wrapped + striped candy combinations |v11=9th/ /Current Version/32 moves, only need to collect 60 red candies and 60 blue candies, 17-move candy bombs, fewer spaces, have striped candy cannons, no unsettled candies.}} __TOC__ Reality= First Version | moves = 50 | target = 45,000 | blockers = or | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 77 | difficulty = Extremely Hard }} *This is the version between its original release and October 2013. The difficulty for this version was rated extremely hard. *The candy bombs had 10 moves. Due to a glitch, mobile versions feature 9-move bombs at the start. The bomb timers are what makes this level very frustrating, as they are out of reach most of the time due to the icing below. *Toffee tornadoes used to have different mechanics, being indestructible even by special candies. Their permanent presence made this level extremely difficult. **Although, with the next episode introduced, toffee tornadoes can be removed with special candies, but only for five moves. Strategies :See here for the strategies for the users. Second Version | moves = 50 | target = 45,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 77 | difficulty = Very Hard }} This is the version between October 2013 and February 2014. The difficulty for this version was rated very hard. Difficulty *This level was almost impossible to grade. People had finished this level on their first try, yet for some it can take over 200 tries. This level was hugely based on luck, but with the right tactics, it can be made easier. 200 blue candies may seem a lot, and many players are intimidated by this number, but with all the combinations, they get taken care of by themselves. *This level has gained hatred due to the luck element on this level, as the tornadoes leave you crossing your fingers hoping your plans are not ruined. Third Version | moves = 50 | target = 45,000 | blockers = or | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 77 | difficulty = Extremely Hard }} The original version was used again during February 2014 and May 27, 2014, also rated extremely hard. Between this version and the original, they are nearly identical with one exception: The difference between this version over the other which was first released is that the toffee tornadoes can be removed by special candies for five moves. Fourth Version | moves = 50 | target = 45,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 77 | difficulty = Extremely Hard }} *This version spans between May 28 and November 26, 2014. Differences *The requirement for blue candies was 230 during that time. *The bomb count used to be 15 during that time. **Additionally, after the new episodes, Candy Kaiju and Fizzy Falls are introduced in August, toffee tornadoes can be permanently removed by the effects of special candies. However, these mechanics was introduced in mobile versions first. Walkthrough Fifth Version | moves = 50 | target = 45,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 77 | difficulty = Somewhat Hard }} *This version spans between November 2014 and May 2015. Differences *The requirement for blue candies was 200 during that time. *With the significant nerf, only 3 wrapped candy + striped candy combinations are required. Walkthrough Sixth Version | moves = 50 | target = 45,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 77 | difficulty = Very Hard }} *There were toffee tornadoes instead of lucky candies. *This level was buffed on May 2015. *Some mobile players got this version, but now reverted to the fifth version. Differences *The requirement for blue candies was 200 during that time. *With the buff, 5 wrapped candy + striped candy combinations are required again. *3 of the icings' layers have been added from two layers to five layers. *There was a toffee tornado. Seventh Version | moves = 50 | target = 45,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 77 | difficulty = Hard }} *There were 50 moves instead of 35. *Players were required to collect 5 wrapped + striped candy combinations and 200 blue candies instead of 3 wrapped + striped candy combinations and 100 blue candies. Stars Notes Walkthroughs Eighth Version (HTML5/Mobile/Windows 10 App) | moves = 35 | target = 45,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 77 | difficulty = Somewhat Easy }} *There were 35 moves instead of 32. *No fixed candy colour layout was present. *Players were required to collect 100 blue candies and 3 wrapped candy + striped candy combinations instead of 60 red candies and 60 blue candies. *There were unsettled candies on the starting board. *Fewer wrapped candies were present on the board. *Candy bomb cannons spawned 15-move candy bombs instead of 17. *Candy bombs spawned up to 4 when possible instead of spawned once every 2 moves. *No striped candy cannon was present. Stars Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot 2015-11-03-11-39-59.png|7th HTML5 version (before candies settle) Screenshot 2015-11-03-11-40-09.png|7th HTML5 version (after candies settle) Level 425 Reality icon.png|1st level icon |-| Dreamworld= | moves = 50 | target = 45,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 77 | difficulty = Extremely Hard }} First Version *There were toffee tornadoes. *Candy bombs had 15 moves to detonation instead of 17. Walkthroughs Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with unsettled candies Category:Levels with reverted versions Category:Levels with a different HTML5 version